


Comfort in The Force

by ilovedyoubananakin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space - Karen Miller
Genre: Bail Organa realizes a lot of things about the force, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Obi-Wan is a sassy fucker, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-Zigoola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9953834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedyoubananakin/pseuds/ilovedyoubananakin
Summary: Bail Organa is stressed out and sick of the Galactic War; Jedi-Master Obi-Wan Kenobi appears on his doorstep. What could happen? (jk...we all know this ends in sex, that's why you're reading this).ORIn Which Bail Organa Realizes just How Much Potential Lies within the Force.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Contains some Spoilers for Wild Space by Karen Miller. If you haven't read it you can still easily enjoy this fic. However, if you are a BailObi Fan you should DEFINITELY go read it.

Bail Organa sat in his apartment on Coruscant, datapad in hand, reading over the headlines on the holonet. Advertisements—propaganda really - kept on popping up on his screen encouraging him to buy Republic War bonds. He sighed, put the datapad down, and ran a hand through his hair. This war was getting the best of him already; it had only been a month since his _expedition_ to a Sith Planet with Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he was mostly healed. He still was dealing with the toll on his psyche, but he knew he’d recover in time. He learned a lot about himself, about the Jedi, the Sith, and the force. He also learned a lot about Obi-Wan Kenobi and _his_ inner turmoil. It was a pretty kriffed up way to make a friend, but Bail knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi was the sort of friend one needed in wartime, and hoped that he could reciprocate.

And yet, Bail really needed a break from the war talk. It had been non-stop since he had returned; especially his promotion to the Security Council. Some days he wondered if Palpatine was purposefully giving him more than he could handle. Maybe it was just to test him.

Bail sighed, and his thoughts drifted to the message he received from Breha on his commlink: “ _Any interesting tales from your day? Please call before bed.”_

Breha was always there for him; they had been best friends even before their marriage. Although their sexual interests lied elsewhere, they had learned to strike a healthy balance of pleasure and communication. She would tell him about her escapades with lovers of many genders and species, and on the rare occasion that Bail saw anyone, he’d relay the stories back to her. He was about to respond to her message – perhaps early to bed would help him – when a chime alerted Bail to a visitor at his door. He rose and made his way to the door.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Master Kenobi?” Bail asked, a small smile tugging at his lips; he gestured for the Jedi to come into his apartment.

“Surely we're past these formalities, Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan teased after the door had shut behind him.

“Perhaps we are,” Bail said. “My question remains unanswered though, and these days one can never be too cautious.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, apparently debating the correct response.

“May I speak candidly?”

Bail, curious and confused at the abruptness of the question responded, “Yes, of course.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled with mischief as their eyes met. _Oh force_ , thought Bail. _Does he know?_

“Please, won’t you sit?” Bail asked cordially, and they made their way over to the couch. Obi-Wan sat down, carefully adjusting his robe beneath him. “Would you care for a drink?” Bail continued from where he stood at his liquor shelf.

“That's very kind of you, Senator.”

“Please, if you insist I call you by your name I ask the same in return.” Bail pulled out two glasses. “Corellian brandy alright?”

“Brandy would be wonderful, Bail. I fear that after our…adventure, I’ve taken quiet fondly to drinking. Even if it didn’t work for me on Zigoola, back here on Coruscant I find it quite relaxing.” Bail made his way to the couch, handing the drink to the Obi-Wan as he joined him.

“I’m sorry if I’ve started a bad habit for you, Obi-Wan,” Bail chuckled.

He was confused, but not worried. If Obi-Wan had come with bad news, it would have shown on the Jedi’s face. There was nothing that spoke of danger or warning in Obi-Wan’s demeanor, but then why was Obi-Wan here? He may have thought Obi-Wan an attractive man, but knew that it was uncharacteristic of the Jedi to return his feelings or desires.

Obi-Wan swirled his drink and took a sip before setting the glass aside and turning to face Bail. Bail followed his lead. Obi-Wan's full attention was on him now, studying his features carefully before finally speaking.

“How unusual to see you run out of words, Bail,” he teased, smirking.

“I was not expecting your visit. Though I can’t say I object. I still don't know what brought you here, and after our last, ah -   _adventure_ -  as  you put it, I would like to know what I’m dealing with before I put my foot in my mouth.” Obi-Wan’s eyes were piercing and beautiful, and completely focused on him. Bail hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.  He suddenly wondered what his emotions were projecting through the Force, and that only made his nerves worse. He'd heard stories from Padme on just how much a Jedi can read in the emotions accidentally projected into the Force.

“Hmm, how wise,” Obi-Wan murmured, his right hand moved to Bail’s knee. Bail hoped he managed to hide his surprise, but doubted his success. “I sense that you're nervous Bail, are you uncomfortable?” Obi-Wan asked this question earnestly.

“No,” Bail all-but-squeaked, he cleared his throat and looked directly at Obi-Wan. “No, this is fine,” he said again, his voice steady. _Fuck it,_ he thought, _I am a senator, I can communicate better than this!_  Bail placed his hand on Obi-Wan's chin, tilting it up,  and admired how soft Obi-Wan’s facial hair felt against his fingers.  The Jedi didn't flinch; in fact his smile seemed to grow.

Bail leaned in and planted a tentative kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips, but pulled away before it could go too far.

“I think you know on what business I came for, then,” Obi-Wan said, hand moving from Bail’s thigh to his waist, pulling Bail in closer.

Bail laughed deeply, “How long have you known?”

“Since we got off Zigoola and my connection with the Force returned.”

“You perspective bastard,” Bail murmured as he leaned in for another kiss. He was less polite this time, pushing Obi-Wan’s mouth open with his own. Bail’s right hand moved from Kenobi's chin to his waist, pushing the man’s back against the couch. He straddled the Jedi.

Obi-Wan pulled Bail closer, but broke the kiss.

“I,” he said, voice low, “would like to ask permission to show you some of the more pleasurable uses of the Force. Your last experience was less than enjoyable, as was the whole outing, but I ask you to give me another opportunity to introduce you to the benefits.” Obi-Wan’s breath ghosted over Bail’s ear and he shivered.

“Considering the last time you actually tried to kill me, I hope this experience will be better. You may proceed; I am terrible at containing my curiosity.”

With that Obi-Wan pressed a gentle kiss to his ear, “Glad to hear it.”

Bail had never experienced intimacy with a Force user before, and gasped for air as he felt a wave of warmth flow through his core.

“Are-are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Obi-Wan teased as another rush of pure ecstasy enveloped Bail. Obi-Wan slid his hands beneath Bail’s shirt, and Bail moaned as he felt another wave of energy pulse through him.

“ _Kriff, Kenobi_ ,” he swore, his fine motor control seemed to disappear, and Obi-Wan used this against him, quickly rolling Bail onto his back and sitting over him. Obi-Wan held Bail's wrists at his sides, and it wasn't until Obi-Wan had placed both of his hands on Bail’s face and leaned in for another kiss that he realized the Jedi was using the Force to restrain him. The realization made him moan into the Jedi's mouth, and he felt keenly the press of Obi-Wan’s thigh against his erection.

 _This is definitely better than last time_.

“Isn't this misuse of the Force, Obi-Wan?” Bail managed to ask in between kisses.

Obi-Wan pulled back from his place at Bail’s throat, tightening the Force's grip on Bail's wrists. “And if it is? I don't see you complaining.”

“Oh, no complaints, mere questions.”

“There's nothing in the Jedi code that states I cannot use the force to restrain my lover.”

 _My lover's,_ the phrase echoed in Bail’s mind.

“Nothing to encourage the practice though, I suspect.”

“Are you questioning my decisions, Bail? I could always stop,” Obi-Wan threatened lightly.

“Never. I-simply-” his words were cut short by a gasp as Obi-Wan slipped his hand under Bail's waistband.

“What was that?” Obi-Wan leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Bail couldn't find words to answer, and his hips involuntarily bucked up against Obi-Wan's. He felt at the Force let his wrists go free, and before they could be restrained again he moved them to his partner’s ginger hair pulled him close to suck on Obi-Wan’s neck.

This time it was Obi-Wan who moaned, and Bail felt it rumble through his own body, almost as if Obi-Wan was projecting the feeling back to him through the Force. He had never experienced anything like this before, and it was overwhelming.

“Obi-Wan,” Bail groaned. “I'm not going to last very long if you keep that up.”

Obi-Wan got up and quickly divested himself of his robes, and with a flick of his wrist he undid Bail's belt and removed them, all the while smirking devilishly. Bail chuckled and removed his own shirt as Obi-Wan finished undressing (without use of the Force, Bail noted).

Obi-Wan knelt between Bail's legs, leaned in, and planted a kiss on his abdomen. His tongue traced down Bail’s navel and he choked on his breath when Obi-Wan's mouth met his cock. His hands made their way back to Obi-Wan’s hair, knotting in it.

“Oh-Obi-Wan! Kriff!” Bail wanted to return the favor; he wanted to taste Obi-Wan's cock.  As if sensing Bail's desires Obi-Wan tortuously reached up and pressed his hand flat against Bail’s stomach. Bail found himself completely unable to move; his hands were once again pressed into the sofa, completely paralyzed. He could do nothing more than lean his head back and let out a whimper.

His hips remained free, however, and he involuntarily shoved his cock deeper into Obi-Wan's mouth. The Jedi took him in completely, eagerly, and with skill that suggested some prior knowledge of the art. His tongue found all the right places, lingering often at the tip of his length, flicking it over Bail's sensitive skin and lapping his leaking precum.

Bail wanted to move, to hold the Jedi's hair, to clench his fists, but he couldn't. Obi-Wan’s hold on him through the Force had no give. The thought of his own helplessness pushed Bail further into his pleasure. He didn't want this to stop.  There was another wave of warm energy that engulfed him like a tight embrace. It overwhelmed him completely.

“O-Obi-Wan!” Bail shouted his partner's name and threw his head back as he orgasmed, that all the warning he could give before he came into Obi-Wan's mouth. He felt the Force’s grip loosen and looked down to watch Obi-Wan lick the semen off of his cock. Obi-Wan looked at him all the while, a half smirk on his face. Bail reached down and pulled the man up onto him,   and licked his way into Obi-Wan’s mouth, tasting himself on the Jedi's lips. For a time, Bail let his tongue explore the other man's mouth.

“Obi-Wan that was-” Bail didn't know how to put words to the experiance. Sex with a Jedi, with Obi-Wan, with such alluring use of the Force, left him without any idea how to put his thoughts into words. He knew he wanted more, though.

“I'm glad to have shown you a more pleasant side of the Force, Bail,” Obi-Wan said almost smugly. “I had high hopes, but that was even better than I imagined.”

“Do you think about me often Obi-Wan?” Bail's heart fluttered.

Obi-Wan responded with a smirk and a wink. “Perhaps.”

_Kriffing hells._

“May I return the favor, Obi-Wan?” Bail asked as Kenobi stood and stretched. Bail admired the man's slender frame and prominent erection. He noted that the deep lightsaber wounds that Zigoola had given him, and was glad to see they were already the shiny pink of healing. He was truly a beautiful man.

“Next time,” Obi-Wan smirked. He was already putting on his clothes. “I'm afraid I have a prior engagement with the Jedi Council this evening.”

Bail tried to not let his disappointment show. He understood of course; duty calls.

“Next week? If you come about the same time, I could have dinner prepared. I'm sure you're still sick of temple food and field rations.”

Obi-Wan shrugged on his robe, adjusting the cloak over his frame. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss on Bail's lips; if it was meant to leave Bail wanting more, it worked.

“I would like that,” he whispered into Bail's ear. “I start a short leave this time next week, so I can confirm that I’ll be here.”

He then turned back to the door and Bail rose off the couch to see him out. Obi-Wan shook his head and laughed. “I can show myself out Senator, you _are_ still quite naked. Not that I mind, but we don't want the holonet getting an unsolicited picture.”

Bail blushed and chuckled loudly, “I suppose you're right, my dear friend.”

With that, Obi-Wan bowed and left. Bail let out a pleasant sigh and he reached down for his clothes. He couldn't wait to contact Breha and tell her of his pleasant evening with Obi-Wan. He finally had an interesting, honest to goodness encounter to report back to his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on A03!! Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed. Please Kudos and Comment :) 
> 
> Also BIG shout out to my wonderful, amazing, and creative Beta (TheBatYoshi) for editing this and taking it to a different level. You rock and I love you! <3 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at ilovedyoubananakin.


End file.
